


Fragments d'étoiles

by Pampelune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Cal Kestis, Communauté : obscur échange, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Muteness, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Dans les ruines d'un vaisseau, Prauf trouve un jeune esclave inconscient et blessé et décide de prendre soin de lui.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Prauf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fragments d'étoiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



Les épaves de vaisseaux qui jonchaient la surface de Bracca et dévoraient le paysage en s’élevant au dessus de la ligne d’horizon n’arrivaient pas à gâcher l’oeil aguerri de poète que Prauf avait affuté à force de rechercher la beauté dans ce monde de ruines. Il y avait de la grandeur et de la mélancolie dans ces gigantesques dragons déchus que les ferrailleurs désassemblaient inlassablement sans jamais venir à bout de leurs carcasses.

En revanche, le ciel, toujours couvert de nuages, et qui ne laissait jamais filtrer la lumière des étoiles, éveillait chez l’Abednedo un chagrin sincère et vif. Il n’y avait guère que dans le ciel qu’on pût rêver d’un avenir meilleur, s’imaginer vivant sur une autre planète, loin de l’Empire — eût-on le droit de rêver — mais Prauf n’était même plus certain que les astres existaient toujours au delà des sombres remous grisâtres qui nimbaient le ciel d’une pénombre constante.

Alors, il avait établi un petit rituel. Sous carlingue du destroyer qu’il démontait avec son équipe, se trouvait un tunnel : couloir d’un vaisseau abandonné qui appartenait probablement à une civilisation disparue depuis longtemps. Une fois par semaine, avant de rentrer dans sa bicoque, Prauf descendait en secret le long des parois du vaisseau, se glissait dans ce trou tout juste assez grand pour le contenir et se laissait tomber jusqu’à un sol tapissé d’arabesques qui s’illuminait à son contact. Il s’asseyait et fixait l’ouverture au dessus de sa tête. De là, la lueur des torches, minuscules points lumineux dans le noir, lui rappelaient un éclat familier et satisfaisait l’alien par cette illusion d’un voile céleste.

Un jour, cependant, Prauf, descendant dans le tunnel, découvrit qu’il n’y était pas seul. L’aura lumineuse qui s’élevait des murs comme la vapeur d’une métal chaud révélait une forme à quelques pas de lui. Un homme. Un homme de petite taille. Un enfant humain peut-être ? Prauf en demeura stupéfait quelques instants, mais le corps, inerte, face contre terre, ne bougeait plus, et le ferrailleur s’inquiéta qu’il ne soit mort. Il avait eu une famille autrefois. Il n’osait imaginer ce qu’il ressentirait si l’un de ses enfants avait subi le même sort.

D’un pas lourd, il s’avança aux devants de cette silhouette inerte. Les murs luisants se réveillaient à son passage. Un ruisseau filandreux d’eau sale et de produits chimiques coulait à ses pieds, imbibait le pantalon de son inconnu qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

« Hé ! Tout va bien ? »

C’était une question idiote, songeait Prauf tandis qu’il s’accroupissait. Prudemment, il saisit l’inconnu par les épaules et le fit pivoter dans ses bras pour mieux l’examiner.

Le ferrailleur, bien qu’il ne connût pas bien les coutumes ou les impératifs biologiques humains, sut que ce visage n’était pas encore celui d’un adulte. Il avait mauvaise mine : les cicatrices sur ses joues indiquaient qu’ils avaient subi de nombreux coups de fouet qui avaient cicatrisé, et il n’eut pas besoin de chercher sur son poignet la marque au fer rouge pour deviner qu’il tenait entre ses mains un esclave.

Le garçon poussa un gémissement de douleur. Sa jambe était tordue. Prauf se hâta de le redresser de manière à ce que celle-ci ne s’appuie contre le sol. L’enfant avait dû tomber des hauteurs et s’était blessé en tombant. Combien de temps avait-il appelé à l’aide avant d’y renoncer ? Comment avait-il pu survivre en buvant l’eau croupie qui s’écoulait à ses pieds ? De nervosité, Prauf le sentait tenter de se dégager de sa prise en le repoussant mollement d’une main.

« On va soigner ta jambe. D’accord ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses paupières papillonnaient pour combattre la fatigue et son bras retomba contre sa poitrine. Prauf, stabilisant d’une main ce corps contre le sien, usa de ses jambes et de ses bras disponibles pour escalader l’ouverture dans laquelle il s’était laissé tomber.

À la nuit tombée, plus personne n’arpentait les rues, sinon quelques voyous en mal d’une mauvaise action et des patrouilles d’impéraux dont Prauf connaissait les rondes. Après avoir traversé l’interminable plaine qui le séparait de son refuge, chemin de cendre et de roche plongé dans l’ombre du destroyer, l’Abednedo bifurqua dans une ruelle du bidonville et se faufila entre les rues les plus étroites de la cité pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. Les autorités ne manquaient jamais de chercher des noises aux ferrailleurs et on aurait pu l’accuser d’avoir volé un esclave sans même se soucier de soigner convenablement le garçon.

Lorsqu’il atteignit sa baraque de tôles et d’acier fondu, Prauf se réfugia dans l’ombre de son paravent de fortune, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui en prenant soin de la barricader avec un meuble, selon l’habitude des gens du bidonville.

Une petite lampe suspendue s’illumina lorsqu’il tira sur la corde qui y était accrochée. Quelques papillons s’y précipitèrent et Prauf, profitant d’une vraie lumière, tira le garçon pour mieux l’observer.

Il était maigre. Ses cheveux étaient couverts de terre, si bien qu’on n’eût su dire quelle était leur vraie couleur. Des cernes creusaient ses orbites et sa joue était noire et enflée, comme souvent lorsque les humains recevaient des coups. Il esquivait soigneusement le regard de son porteur, selon la façon des esclaves qui savaient ne pas défier leurs maîtres, et Prauf s’efforça de prendre une voix aussi douce que possible.

« Je vais t’asseoir sur mon lit et on va regarder ta blessure. »

Une fois encore, l’enfant ne répondit pas et Prauf s’exécuta. Il prit un couteau posé sur le rebord d’un boite et rattrapa le garçon par le bras avant qu’il n’ait pu se jeter au sol.

« C’est pour déchirer tes vêtements sans te faire mal. Tu comprends ? C’est pour les vêtements. »

Le garçon, bien que tremblant, il consentit à rester immobile. Prauf soupira et planta la lame dans son pantalon pour y faire un trou assez large, puis il tira. Les filaments du tissu se délièrent autour de sa cuisse et le pan tomba pour révéler un genoux gonflé, bariolé de couleurs impropres à la peau humaine, et dont la simple vue infligeait une profonde souffrance à celui qui la regardait.

« Tu as de la chance. Il me reste un stim d’une petite transaction illégale. Ça ne te guérira pas totalement, mais ça devrait grandement apaiser la douleur. »

Le ferrailleur tira de sous son lit une boite et en sortit un tube fluorescent qu’il appuya contre la cuisse de l’enfant. Son patient poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, mais aussitôt, son visage se détendit. Les affreuses taches jaunes et violettes s’atténuèrent quelque peu et il accorda à son bienfaiteur un regard reconnaissant.

« Mieux ? »

Et lorsqu’un hochement de tête lui répondit, Prauf ne retint pas un sourire.

« Alors il est peut-être temps de laver toute cette crasse. »

***

Il fallait admettre qu’une fois recouvert d’eau et de savon, le garçon était plus présentable. Ses cheveux, débarrassés de toutes impuretés, adoptaient d’étranges teintes orangées que Prauf avait rarement eut l’occasion d’observer chez d’autres humains. Sa peau était également plus pâle que la moyenne de ses camarades et un vert tendre de jeune pousse dormait dans ses iris. Sur son poignet, un tatouage au fer rouge, particulièrement laid, indiquait que l’esclavagiste l’avait marqué plus longuement qu’il ne l’aurait dû, comme souvent lorsqu’ils avaient à faire à un esclave particulièrement récalcitrant.

Le ferrailleur, accroupit à côté du baquet pour s’assurer que l’enfant ne se noierait pas, ne parvenait toujours pas à évaluer son âge. Il avait l’air à la fois trop jeune et trop vieux, comme toutes les âmes brisées pendant l’enfance. Un camarade lui avait expliqué que la voix des garçons muait et devenait plus grave lorsqu’ils devenaient adultes, mais comme celui-ci refusait de parler, il ne pouvait même pas s’y référer pour estimer son âge.

« Comment t’appelles-tu ? »

L’enfant s’approcha du rebord pour saisir cette main plus grande que son propre crâne et lentement, il traça des lettres dans sa paume : C. A. L.

« Cal ? C’est cela ? Et quel âge as-tu ? »

Le doigt serpentin qui chatouillait sa peau traça deux chiffres : 16. Prauf laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Les Abednedos de cet âge sortaient à peine de leurs langes et même si Prauf devinait l’espérance de vie des humains différente de celle de son espèce, il s’était efforcé de faire une moyenne qui ne rendait pas tout à fait compte de sa véritable maturité. Il n’en trouvait les mauvais traitements qu’on lui avait infligé que plus honteux.

« Est-ce que tu as de la famille sur cette planète ? »

Le garçon secoua douloureusement la tête. Prauf n’insista pas. Il n’était pas rare que les enfants soient séparés de leur famille dès leur plus jeune âge, pour les rendre plus serviles. Même si la chute de la République avait grandement aggravé la situation, Bracca vendait des esclaves bien avant l’avènement de l’Empire, et Cal n’avait sans doute jamais perçu la différence entre le monde d’avant et celui d’après. Un maître, sous la République ou l’Empire, n’en devenait pas plus aimable.

« Est-ce que tu crois que ton maître te recherche ? »

Une fois encore, un signe de négation. Son air était suffisamment éloquent et l’alien lorsqu’il réalisa que les yeux de Cal brillaient.

« Ah, c’est plutôt une bonne chose. S’il revient sur place et qu’il ne te retrouve pas, il va te croire mort, penser que des charognards t’ont dévoré. Il ne te cherchera pas davantage. »

Mais il n’échapperait pas à Bracca, et au fond, cette planète n’était qu’une prison comme une autre. Avec une telle marque sur son poignet, Cal n’irait pas bien loin avant d’être à nouveau capturé et vendu. On le prendrait pour un esclave en fuite et on lui ferait payer très cher sa fugue. Le garçon le savait, mais Prauf ne voulait pas le laisser ruminer de sombres pensées alors qu’il venait de recouvrer la liberté. Il tira un large draps qui lui servait de serviette et enroula le garçon dedans pour l’aider à se sécher.

Pour quelqu’un de la taille d’un Abednedo, les humains étaient petits et fragiles, celui-ci plus que bien d’autres, et Prauf lui trouvait un air adorable, alors que ses cheveux, frottés dans le tissu, gonflaient et s’ébouriffaient comme ceux d’un boglings. La docilité avec laquelle il se laissait faire laissait au ferrailleur le loisir de penser qu’il n’était pas dorloté ainsi pour la première fois et qu’il avait, peut-être, un jour, été choyé par des adultes qui l’aimaient.

Glissant dans une chemise assez longue pour le couvrir jusqu’aux genoux, Cal boita avec son attelle jusqu’à un angle de la pièce, s’appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser sans plier sa jambe avant de fermer les yeux. Prauf secoua la tête.

« Les gens de mon espèces dorment sur un tas de couvertures et d’oreillers. Tu ne préfères quand même pas passer la nuit sur le sol ? »

Cal parut hésiter. Dormir avec des inconnus n’était peut-être pas une pratique répandue parmi les humains. À bien y réfléchir, Prauf se rappela que seuls les couples partageaient le même lit. Pourtant, la perspective de se lover dans un nid confortable séduisit suffisamment le garçon pour qu’il fasse fi des conventions et daigne se relever.

Pour ménager son genou, l’alien le porta jusqu’à sa couchette : un trou creusé au centre de la pièce et d’où émergeait des entrelacs d’édredons, de couvertures, de draps déchirés et de coussins. L’enfant, déposé au coeur de ce cratère, ne parut pas savoir comment s’installer. Il roula sur le ventre, écarta et réajusta la literie jusqu’à trouver une position confortable avant de se pelotonner sur lui-même. Puis Prauf s’enfonça lui aussi dans les draps avant de fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Cal. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais Prauf était certain qu’intérieurement, il lui rendait la politesse.

***

Dans la nuit, Prauf rêva qu’il était Cal. Cal Kestis. Jeune padawan.

Il rêva d’une enfance meurtrie par un pouvoir étrange, qui faisait jaillir en lui des émotions et des souvenirs inconnus au contact des objets qu’il touchait. Les maux de têtes et les sauts d’humeurs rythmaient son existence et rendaient ses propres parents méfiants à son égard.

Il rêva d’une vie de paix et d’allégresse dans une sanctuaire lointain, en compagnie de grands Jedi. D’un Lasat, Jaro Tapal, qu’il appelait maître, et qui s’occupait de lui quotidiennement en lui enseignant les arcanes de son art.

Il rêva des clones, d’amis d’autrefois qui, un jour, avaient pris les armes et tué Jaro Tapal alors que ce denier tentait de le protéger. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues tandis qu’il s’accrochait à ce corps mort et chaud qui représentait ce qu’il avait de plus proche d’un père.

Il rêva de son arrivée sur Bracca, alors qu’il serrait de toutes ses forces le sabre laser de son maître avant de l’enterrer aussi profondément que possible non loin de la zone du crash.

Il rêva de la faim, de la soif, du vent glacial ou de la chaleur étouffante, des regards inquisiteurs et de la fois où il n’avait pas eu la force de courir assez vite. Il rêva de la cage dans laquelle on l’avait jeté, des coups qu’on lui avait donné et des efforts qu’on avait mis en place pour faire taire ses protestations.

Il rêva de la brûlure sur son poignet qui le blessait encore dans ses songes ; de la fatigue le rongeait. Les journées, mornes et éreintantes, passaient alors qu’il démantelait un vaisseau pour le profit d’un homme qui le fouettait la moindre occasion. Il ne voyait pas la fin de cette vie de forçat. Les outils qui passaient dans ses mains lui renvoyait les souvenirs d’interminables vies de misères, à démanteler des ruines, si semblables les unes aux autres qu’il était presque impossible de les distinguer. Travail et coups rythmaient les journées sans que rien ne vienne en rompre la monotonie.

Il rêva du secret ; du poids du silence qui lui pesait si lourdement ; des mots qui, à force d’être retenus, moururent dans sa gorge. À quoi bon parler de toute façon, si personne ne vous écoute ?

Il rêva du jour où il avait perdu espoir de retrouver une vie décente, de quitter Bracca et d’être libre. Il rêva des nuits passées à serrer dans ses mains un lambeaux de tissu arraché aux corps de son maître pour en garder un souvenir heureux ; à se perdre dans sa contemplation sans plus trouver la force de se lever. Il rêva des coups, des menaces, des coups. Et finalement, on l’avait jeté du haut d’une plateforme.

Lorsque Prauf se réveilla, la sueur couvrait son corps il s’était redressé comme un ressort hors d’une boite. Ses deux coeurs frappaient contre sa poitrine avec une force dont il ne les croyait pas capable.

Lentement, son cerveau réorganisait ses souvenirs et lui rappelait son véritable nom, sa véritable vie, dissociant les souvenirs qui lui étaient apparus de ceux qu’il avait véritablement vécus. Il sentait une main contre la sienne, une toute petite main dont-il avait presque oublié la présence, et la vérité lui sauta au visage.

Il avait recueilli l’un des derniers survivants de l’ordre Jedi. Un padawan.

Un élan de panique le gagna. Que feraient les impériaux s’ils apprenaient qu’il avait caché un padawan ? Qu’arriverait-il à l’enfant ?

La main qui touchait la sienne se recroquevilla brusquement le Prauf vit, dans le noir, la silhouette du garçon se retourner sur lui-même, se tasser dans son tas de couverture et étouffer de lourds sanglots derrière une main.

Les souvenirs de la vie de Cal surgirent à nouveau dans son esprit et la douleur que lui infligeait son coeur ne laissa plus à Prauf la force de s’inquiéter pour lui-même. Prudemment, il posa sa grosse main sur le dos du garçon et le frotta avec tendresse.

« Ce n’est pas grave de pleurer. Ce n’est pas grave d’être triste. Vas-y. Pleure autant que tu veux. Je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne. »

Cal retira sa main de sa bouche. Les pleurs déchirants qui s’élevaient dans la cabane couvrirent le silence durant plus de cinq heures, jusqu’à l’aurore, lorsque Prauf, assuré qu’il s’était rendormi, alla voir son contre-maître pour lui apprendre qu’il démissionnait.

À son retour, Cal, encore endormi, entendit la porte se refermer et se redressa. Il avait les yeux bouffis, l’esprit hagard et désorienté, mais lorsqu’il reconnut Prauf, il lui adressa un petit salut de la tête, lourd d’espoir et de méfiance. L’alien lui sourit en retour.

« Je vais partir dans le secteur Est. Il y a du travail là-bas, et tes esclavagistes ne te chercheront pas aussi loin, surtout s’ils te croient mort. J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait un tatoueur là bas qui faisait des miracles pour cacher les marques au fer rouge. »

Prauf, jaugea un instant le garçon. Son expression était impénétrable. Finalement, il se lança :

« Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

La bouche de Cal s’ouvrit, comme s’il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Il la referma, l’air grave, et finalement, Prauf entendit s’élever un faible « oui », rauque d’avoir si longtemps été retenu.

Moins que ce premier mot, Prauf se rappellerait toute sa vie d’avoir vu dans le regard du jeune esclave, pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans, de véritables étoiles briller au delà d’une ruine, et la cachette secrète à laquelle il renonçait en emmenant Cal avec lui ne lui manqua jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic a été écrite pour l'obscur échange 2020. Merci à Kandai pour ce prompt. J'espérais vraiment un sujet comme celui-là et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !
> 
> "Cal Kestis + Esclavage sur Bracca. Fraîchement rescapé de l’Ordre 66 et forcé de cacher son identité de Padawan, Cal Kestis est capturé par l’Empire sur Bracca et condamné à démonter des vaisseaux datant de la guerre des clones jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Qu’a-t-il fait pour se faire capturer (vol à l’étalage, injure publique à l’Empereur, arrestation arbitraire) ? Comment gère-t-il après le traumatisme de l’Ordre 66 ? Est-il forcé de détruire le sabre-laser de son Maître ou parvient-il à le cacher ? Doit-il couper ses liens avec la Force sous peine d’être exécuté par les Impériaux ou repéré par les Inquisiteurs ? Bref, qu’aurait été la vie de Cal si son « travail » sur Bracca avait été une prison plus concrète…  
> Bonus : Tu peux suivre le canon et le faire découvrir par Cere et Greez à un moment donné ou aller complètement dans la divergence canonique et le faire rester sur Bracca/le faire repérer par les Inquisiteurs, ça ne me dérange pas. Bonus si flashbacks de Jaro Tapal et du traumatisme de l’Ordre 66. Double bonus pour la présence de Prauf. Triple bonus si l’esclavage existait déjà sur Bracca du temps de la République et était juste passé sous le manteau. La fin peut être heureuse, en demi-teinte ou carrément triste, comme tu veux."
> 
> N'oubliez pas de commenter !


End file.
